


Cease-Fire

by Slayer_Arakhiin



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops IV - Freeform, Call of Duty: Zombies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_Arakhiin/pseuds/Slayer_Arakhiin
Summary: Based on the picture that Treyarch posted where Ultimis and Primis celebrating with their beloved can of beans.Note: Nobody corrected me on the title, how dare you T^T





	Cease-Fire

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wrote this without knowing anything and before I played the last DLC.

The soft crackle of the wavering flames kept solitude at bay, Primis and Ultimis Nikolai sat wide awake and muttered about the good old days and some other things relating to the Kronium which the drunken Russian merely grunted and admonish with a wave of his never-ending vodka storage. Ultimis Takeo and Tank was fast asleep, cosied up in their little spot near the fire, whereas their Primis version stood awake overlooking the forest, probably reminiscing of their time together in this unholy journey. The other and older Edward sharpened his knife with a stone he picked up during his travels, the sharp high melody of each whet felt like music to his ears, a beautiful song that reminded of the weary German of the cease-fire they were granted. An old and small radio that he had picked up during their visit to the Griffin Castle in Austria shrieked to life as Edward flipped through the stations for any connection to the multiverse that they had created.

‘You lookin’ for something doc?’ Tank stared at the contraption held by the Doctor, though his face didn’t show it he was quite irritated about the noise, for once he’d like to not worry about the world and their mission and the sound of the radio triggered quite a bit of memories from Site 64, France. Takeo jabbed at the American and gave him a glare causing the brunette man to turn his attention back to him. The static sound from the radio ensued which the American had learnt to ignore shortly after his first outburst. Edward wasn’t looking for anything in particular, maybe he was doing this as some form of coping mechanism, a way to feel normal; a couple of knob and antennae adjustments later the radio played some kind of classical hits, it was a lady singing in English about meeting her lover again – from where exactly? Maybe from the war that never ended, or from one life to another- Edward set the radio down and laid back to stare at the glimmering stars that shone down on them, it was more than he’d ever thought was possible to see from Earth but was he still at Earth or far far away from home.

‘Do you ever wonder what life would be like if none of this ever happened?’ Primis Nikolai had taken his spot next to the German who was still staring at the beyond, the drunken Russian was finally incapacitated by his poison just as he wanted -to get away from everything, to numb the pain and memories away-. ‘Often, my Russian friend. But the question is, what would happen after?’ Edward sat upright and looked down on the earth, there was nothing left of his home nor would there be anything to live for, things would be different after all that they had seen and done. Taking refuge at another dimension was an option, but how would he find the right world? Would it cause some major time-space conflict? Does he even see himself living a normal life? ‘Best not to think so far ahead friend. All you need is now, all of us are in this together.’ Whatever happened in whichever dimension this Primis Nikolai came from must have made him wiser, many Nikolais would simply blindly follow his every command but this one, he was completely aware of the situation and what was happening. Nonetheless, Edward appreciated his friend’s statement, it was nice to have someone who understood and knows the burden he carried. ‘Tell me about your wife’ Edward laid back and relaxed just as the Russian man had suggested. Nikolai smiled sadly, even though it had been years since the death of his beloved, time didn’t heal all wounds; the man shook his head and told himself that his wife would not want him to live an unhappy life because of her. ‘I…apologise if it-’

‘No…it’s alright, my wife is-was very beautiful, kind, and above all strong.’ Nikolai recalled how he met the love of his life, spoke of the way she did little things that he adored but never got the chance to tell her, Edward listened attentively hoping to understand what it felt to love, Nikolai struggled but he told the German how his wife had died. ‘War had done nothing but take, that’s why I wanted to stop it no matter what.’

‘Unfortunately, it had led you to me.’

‘I wouldn’t call it misfortune, this journey you’ve led us to had been nothing but eye-opening to the world out there.’

‘Thank you, Nikolai.’

‘What about you? You never talked much about your life before all this’ Nikolai gestured sloppily around the air.

‘I had nothing before and after, it was all in pursuit of the unknown and Group 935 for me.’

‘Surely you had affairs.’

‘No, nothing of the sorts. Never cared for anything trivial, never seen the need to.’

‘Боже мой, if anyone heard you, they might think you’re a saint.’ Both men burst out laughing at the blasphemous thought. A couple of moments passed in silence, Edward glanced towards Nikolai and saw him staring into the flames if anyone had been through a lot it was him.

“This song is very nice, do you think music from other worlds is broadcasted in here?” Nikolai gestured over to the radio with an upbeat tempo. The Doctor explained to Nikolai how it was possible for music from alternate realities to play here, he spoke of the broken time-space continuum in the Forest and that frequencies in the other worlds could leak into this reality. Nikolai noted of how passionate this German man was in the subject but was sympathetic at the same time because this was all he knew. Unfortunately, the Russian lost interest but urged the Doctor to continue his explanation. “I can’t help but think, Doctor, if music like this is playing then could it be possible that somewhere out there is a world that is perfectly normal.”

“It is very likely my friend. However, I get the feeling we would not fit in, for all we know it could be an alternate future, alternate past, or a completely different world. Either way, you have to admit…this our reality, our world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well shit.


End file.
